


A jako ano

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, svádění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Argus ví, jak z jistého vzdorovitého profesora dostat „ano“.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	A jako ano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Y Is for Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45198) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Profesor Snape není z nejúslužnějších. Dá to spoustu všelijakého šťouchání a popichování, než svolí ke skleničce před spaním, a dvakrát tolik úsilí si žádá přemluvit ho, aby se opravdu ukázal.

Je třeba lstivosti, aby si nechal líbit dotýkání, první polibek je vždycky uloupený, rozepnutí každého knoflíku vymámeno jedno po druhém. Profesor Snape bude prskat a vrčet celou cestu do postele, dokonce i když má hábit napůl dole a na penisu ruku.

Ale dostaňte ho na záda a nevyhnutelně spustí jinou písničku:

„Ach ano... ach ano... ach _ano_!“


End file.
